Coming Closer Together
by Nauki Yasha
Summary: (I have no say in the formatting! Don't email me about it! I used Wordpad!) It's about how Inu-Yasha learns to cherish his adopted daughter and the woman he loves.


"Coming Closer Together  
  
Inu-Yasha moved slightly. Nauki was underneath him, her little hand grabbing onto the bandage around his chest. She was still sucking on the pacifer Kagome had given her. He opened his eyes, blinking as he remembered that Nauki was underneath him. Very curious of the three year-old, Inu-Yasha leaned up a little, watching her. He was kind of fascinated with the toddler. He still couldn't believe how tall she was for a three year-old. Inu-Yasha moved his arm very slowly, not wanting to wake her up. He ran his nails through her hair. Nauki felt him touching her. She was still tired. She swallowed a little, sucking on the pacifer harder as she moved her head slightly. "Mmmm," she objected to him wanting to get her up. "Inu-Yasha, don't wake her up," Kagome said as she yawned. She sat up a little, leaning over his shoulder. "I'm not trying to. I'm just...," He broke off. "Curious?" She smiled as he laid on his side, looking up at her. "Well, yeah. I've never been around children much, Kagome." "Don't worry. I'll teach you how to handle her. Call Nauki a trial to prepare you for the future." Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome down on top of him. He leaned her onto her side so he wouldn't push on her stomach. "Handle her huh? Nauki's a sinch." "Oh, yeah, I'm sure. When she cries, you look for me with your hands over your ears." Kagome rolled her eyes. "I can't help it if my ears are sensitive," he said. ************************************************************************ Inu-Yasha sat on the floor with a small cup in his hand full of milk. He brought it to his mouth, sipping it slowly. Nauki watched him tilting her head. He was trying to get her to drink it. Kagome had said that Nauki needed her Vitamin D to give her strong bones. "Alright, now you try." He handed Nauki the cup. She moved it around, causing the milk to splash a little. Inu-Yasha sighed. Nauki glanced up at him. She didn't know how to get the milk out. It wasn't like the bottle Kagome gave her. She was used to it. Inu-Yasha watched as Nauki set the cup on the floor. She bent down, putting her tongue in the milk, lapping it like a cat. "Huh?" He popped his forehead. "Nauki, no, look." Inu-Yasha pushed her a little till she sat back. He brought the cup to her mouth, tilting it until she felt the milk touch her lips. Nauki opened her mouth, her teeth grabbing onto the edge of the cup. She pulled it downwards, milk going everywhere. Nauki was nowhere expecting that. She shook her legs, her lap area cold. "C-cold," she whimpered. "Aw, Nauki." Inu-Yasha picked up the cup, setting it aside. He lifted her up. "Now you've got milk all over you." He pulled her bottom trousers off. They were soaked. "P-Papa, c-cold," Nauki said shivering. Kagome walked in with breakfast on a wooden tray. She noticed Inu- Yasha cleaning up the spill with Nauki's trousers. "Tried to get her to drink out of the cup, huh?" "How'd you know?" "Lucky guess. I tried that at my mom's with her a few nights ago. She has to use a bottle." "You told me that's for babies." He folded the wet trousers, laying them aside until Kagome washed them. "It is. Nauki just can't drink out of a cup yet. My mom said Nauki's a little behind in the maturity department." "What's that supposed to mean?!" Inu-Yasha scowled. Kagome set the tray down on the small table. She held up her hand. "Calm down, Inu-Yasha. Don't read too much into it. She just means that Nauki doesn't act her age because she was never allowed to act in the way she was suppose to when she was a baby." "In other words, she was taught to grow up before she was allowed to be a child." "In a more blunt sense," Kagome said cleaning up the milk from Nauki's legs. Inu-Yasha noticed the plastic cylinder object on the tray. "Is that the bottle you were talking about?" Inu-Yasha pointed. "Yeah, but I don't know if she will take it. My mom was the only one who could give it to her. I had a time feeding her, too, since she's only used to you." Kagome picked up the bottle. She held it up high so Nauki could see it. "Want to try this?" Nauki shook her head. "No, mama." She backed away from the bottle. Nauki knew what was in there. It was that cold milk that had spilled on her. She didn't like it cold. It was cow's milk and she hated it. "I don't see why you have to use a bottle to feed her, Kagome. Why don't you just feed her?" Kagome turned her head very slowly, praying he wasn't talking about what she thought he was referring to. She blushed big time. "What do you mean feed her?" Inu-Yasha tilted his head at her. "Kagome, if you haven't noticed, most women don't use those things to feed their babies. They have to resort to normal breastfeeding." Kagome's face reddened. "I forgot about that." "Why are you so embarassed? You're going to be a mother soon, you have to get used to it." "I guess you're right." She looked at Nauki who was studying her curiously. "Still, it would be very odd. I know I've heard of some women still breastfeeding toddlers, but Nauki would be even stranger." Inu-Yasha didn't understand. "She's your daughter as much as mine." "She is?" "Of course she is. Nauki doesn't object to you. She lets you take care of her, Kagome." Inu-Yasha smiled a little. "I'm still scared about doing it," she said slowly. Inu-Yasha didn't want her to feel afraid. Kagome was going to have to get used to it. He reached foward grabbing Nauki. He pulled her towards him carefully, his chest and waist hurting a little from the wound. Nauki looked up at him, wondering what he was grabbing her for. Before Kagome could ask why he was grabbing Nauki, she felt him wrap his arm around her, pulling her towards him. She let herself be pulled. Kagome watched Inu-Yasha place Nauki in his lap. "Inu-Yasha..," she said softly. He very gently pulled Kagome closer to him, pushing her head to his chest. Inu-Yasha rubbed his nose against her forehead, wanting Kagome to be calm. He felt her heart racing a little, slightly afraid. She knew good and well what he was going to do. Nauki tilted her head. She felt Inu-Yasha set her closer to Kagome. Nauki turned her head, watching her mom. "Mama," she said smiling at her. Kagome smiled back a little. She was still a little scared with what they were going to try. However, Nauki smiling at her made it a little easier. "Inu-Yasha, I'm still scared," she hated to admit. "I know." He kissed her, holding Kagome tighter. "She's not going to hurt you, remember?" Kagome touched Nauki's face. "Are you still hungry," she asked the three year-old. Nauki nodded slowly at her. She knew the girl didn't want to try and drink out of the cup again. Inu-Yasha slowly opened Kagome's kimono. He did it slow enough to let Kagome get adjusted to what he was doing, and to let Nauki get comfortable with it. He didn't see what the big deal was. He had been breastfed. "Inu-Yasha," Kagome said in a little bit of a panic. Her breathing was quickening. It was different letting him see her, she was married to him. Nauki was just a child. "Shh..it's o.k., Kagome. You just have to let her know where it comes from. She's not going to be afraid of it, she's just a baby remember?" Kagome closed her eyes. She knew that if she looked, she would start to panic more. She felt him open her night kimono. Very gently, he exposed one of her breasts. Inu-Yasha stroked the back of Nauki's head as the little girl watched. He squeezed Kagome's breast, a finger catching a bit of the fluid. As Nauki sat still, he touched her lips. Nauki opened her mouth a little. She licked his finger. It was milk. Before he knew it, Nauki was sucking on his finger. "That worked well." Kagome opened her eyes watching Nauki's reaction. "She took it?" "Yep," he smiled at her. "Now we just have to lead the horse to the river." He bent down, nudging Nauki's head towards Kagome. Inu-Yasha took his finger out of her mouth. He showed his daughter where the milk was coming from. Nauki was cautious about suckeling on Kagome. She sensed that her mom was anxious. "Papa," she said softly as he nudged her head towards Kagome again. Kagome wasn't as alarmed as she had been before. She put her arms around Nauki's waist, pulling her towards her. Kagome cradled her as Nauki looked up at her. Inu-Yasha nudged the back of Nauki's head again until her mouth came in contact with Kagome's breast. Nauki was unsure about it. He nudged again as Kagome rubbed the girl's back. Nauki felt her mom relaxing. She slowly opened her mouth while Inu- Yasha nudged her again towards the breast. The three year-old took it into her mouth, suckeling on it. Kagome tensed a little at the feel of Nauki's mouth around her nipple. She soon relaxed, her motherly instincts taking over. Kagome laid more fully on Inu-Yasha as he watched the two of them. Nauki liked the type of milk Kagome had. It was better than the nasty cow's milk her papa had given her. She shifted her weight a little, her little hand raising up. She touched Kagome's face as she swallowed the milk. "You alright," Inu-Yasha asked as Kagome smiled down at Nauki. "Yeah, I'm o.k. Just had to get used to it." She bent down, kissing Nauki on the forehead. The little girl was drinking the milk pretty well. A lot better now than she had previously a few nights ago. Kagome looked up to see Inu-Yasha smiling a little. "What are you smiling for?" He blushed a little, turning his head away a bit. "Sorry." "No, why were you smiling," she asked. She grabbed his chin, turning him towards her. "I don't know. It's not every day a guy watches the woman he loves breastfeeding his daughter," he said, huffing a little, still embarassed. Kagome closed her eyes as she let Nauki get her breakfast. "I love you, Inu-Yasha, " she said softly. He bent down rubbing his cheek against her head, holding her and Nauki tighter. "And I love you, too, Bubbles." Nauki was closing her eyes on Kagome. The milk made her tummy feel warm. She let the nipple slip out of her mouth as she rubbed her eyes. "She didn't drink that much," Kagome said studying her. "I don't understand why Nauki's so finicky about eating." "I don't either." He nudged the back of Nauki's head. The girl didn't eat well. Inu-Yasha needed her to eat more than what she was taking in. Nauki shook her head at him. "No, papa," she said, rubbing her eyes. She batted at him. "I think I understand why she doesn't want anymore. The milk is making her sleepy," Kagome said. She covered herself back up. "Dammit! She needs to eat more than that." Inu-Yasha got angry. It was hard enough to find something Nauki liked. Now they had to coax her even more to eat what she did like. "Try feeding her like you normally do. She's used to you more than me," Kagome said. Inu-Yasha reached behind him. Nauki wouldn't take the soup he offered her. She just shook her head at him. It wasn't until he started to eat that she wanted some. Nauki didn't want to be fed, she wanted to feed. Kagome watched Nauki sit up, batting at Inu-Yasha's face. "Do you remember telling me about how some animals feed their young? Through their mouths, and all of that? I believe she wants you to feed her like that." Nauki nudged his chin. She sat down, waiting. "Nauki, you're not sick," Inu-Yasha said slurping the food up, then swallowing. "She doesn't comprehend what sick and well is, Inu-Yasha. All she knows is that you feed her, play with her, keep her warm, and look out for her. You're her comfort zone." "It's embarassing, " he said. "You need to eat on your own, Nauki." Nauki got a sad look on her face. She wanted her papa to feed her. *Mama fed me, why can't you?* Inu-Yasha blinked the instant he got the reading from her. "Nauki, your mother feeds you in a different way than I do." *Not different!* Nauki crossed her arms. Kagome moved her hand up, scratching behind one of his ears. "Aw, come on. It's not going to kill you," she said using one of his famous sayings on him. "Kagome, stop trying to coax me into doing it." Before long, he was narrowing his eyes at Kagome, sipping a little bit of the soup into his mouth. He gave her that "I'm going to get you" look. Inu-Yasha bent down, nudging Nauki's mouth. The girl opened her mouth. Inu-Yasha fed his daughter by passing the food to her through his mouth. Nauki scratched at his cheek as she swallowed it. He shook his head, taking in more of the soup. Again, he repeated the process. "Nauki, you're a little spoiled," he said after she had finished. "A little? Look who spoiled her," Kagome said, sitting up. "Me? You're the one who lets her get away with murder," he said. "I do not. I pop her hand every time she gets in trouble. You're the one who comes running in, scooping her up like I'm trying to cut her head off, or something." Nauki leaned down, putting her head on Kagome's stomach. She heard something moving inside. "It'd a bite?" Kagome looked down. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "No, Bubbles, it's a baby." "What'd a baby?" "A baby is like you," Inu-Yasha said tickling her sides. "Too wittle to be me," Nauki said, listening again. "It'd a Aya and Oda," she smiled. "Huh?" Inu-Yasha blinked at what Nauki said. "What is she talking about," Kagome asked. "I think she just named the baby." "But she said two names." "Why it in der?" Nauki poked Kagome's stomach. "That's where babies come from," Kagome said watching the curious child. "I no come from there," Nauki said honestly. "Yes, you did," Kagome said. "Whoever your real mom and dad is." Nauki wrapped her arms around Kagome, hugging her, closing her eyes. "Ka-domie my mama." "Yeah, I guess you think of me like that," Kagome said, hugging her back. "Inu..Yasa my papa." He couldn't help but tickle her at that point. Nauki laughed, kicking him a little. "You darn right I am," he said, play nipping at her nose. Nauki laughed again, pawing at him. She smiled. "I missed my mama and papa." "Nauki, we haven't ever left you, " Inu-Yasha said, confused. The three year-old didn't answer. She simply grabbed his face, pulling him down towards her. Nauki kissed him softly on the lips, smiling at him. 


End file.
